Haven and the Quest for Stuff
The tenth episode of Season 44. After a break from adventuring, Haven gets back at it by finding... well... stuff. Doofenshmirtz hopes to obtain some of this stuff and eventually creating an Inator with the stuff. Episode Summary Haven is bored at home, waiting for something exciting to happen. Suddenly, a treasure map comes flying through her bedroom window. She wonders where it could've possibly have come from. It was Lawrence's antiquing rival, who was testing out his new map delivery system. Albert comes by and says he's so old school. Haven thinks she should go out on a quest for, whatever it was she was finding. The map just said stuff. She shrugs and decides to venture out because she hasn't been on an adventure in a while. Meanwhile, across town, Doofenshmirtz is busy watching more Spanish soap operas when Norm comes with a bottle for him. Doof says if it's sparkling apple cider to forget it because he doesn't want to feel like a glass of it. Norm gives him the bottle and Doof finds out it's a map. It apparently led to.... stuff. He shrugs and wants to go out and find it. He hopes he can use it for an Inator. Norm thinks he should come. Doof says fine as long as he doesn't screw up anything. With Haven, she is looking all over town for whatever this stuff could possibly be. She follows the map until she reaches a mysterious cave. She enters in and suddenly a bunch of booby traps are activated. She doesn't know what to do. She just sprints. And somehow, it works. Meanwhile, Doof and Norm arrive at the cave and notice all the booby traps have already been set off. Doof thinks this must be his lucky day. At the end of the cave, Haven finds the stuff. It is inside a treasure chest. She wonders what it could possibly be. But before she can open the chest, Norm grabs Haven and Doof cackles. Doof thanks Haven for leading him right to the treasure. Haven feels like she remembers Doofenshmirtz from somewhere but she can't quite put a finger on it. Haven struggles free out of Norm's hands and makes a run for the treasure. Doof and Norm chase after Haven, who has the treasure chest. Suddenly, the cave starts to collapse. Norm wonders how that's even possible. Haven makes it out, but Doof and Norm aren't quick enough. Haven opens the treasure chest only to find out it's full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Meanwhile, Doof and Norm pop out of the rubble and Doof complains this was a bigger waste of time than the time where he went into his basement for Inator parts. Songs * "Venture Through the Cave" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Norm Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Haven's seventh adventure ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Temple of Treasure", "Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht", "Stuck Up North", "Haven and the Search for Mallory's Hairbrush", "Haven and the Search for Ford's Umbrella") * Lawrence's antiquing rival is seen ("Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") * Doofenshmirtz is seen watching Spanish soap operas ("The Great Indoors") * Doofenshmirtz mentions feeling like a glass of sparkling apple cider ("Candace's Big Day") * Doofenshmirtz mentions when he went into his basement ("Journey to the Center of Doofenshmirtz's Basement") Allusions * Indiana Jones series: The episode is loosely based off the series, since all the Haven adventure episodes are * Family Guy: The Quest For Stuff: The episode title is based off the game title, and the fact there are PB&J sandwiches for treasure is a reference to game because you have to collect PB&J sandwiches to unlock the PB&J Brian outfit Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44